Caminhos
by Lily Evans Black
Summary: Quando se vê perto da morte, Regulus percebe o quanto Sirius estava certo sobre tudo.


Largo Grimmauld número 12, 14 de dezembro de 1977

Sirius,

Quando receberes esta carta, meu irmão, provavelmente estarei morto. Só espero que minha morte não tenha sido toda em vão. Quanto me enganei! Quanto tentei fugir da minha responsabilidade. Agora a tomo, toda para mim. Tu sempre me alertaste, eu nunca ouvi. Como fui cego. Custou-me a vida. O que importa? Só mais uma vida entre milhões já tomadas, meu irmão. Erros como o meu custam caro. Temos que pagá-los com tudo que mais prezamos, até com o penar. Digo que estou sofrendo como nunca, perdi a razão de viver. É pouco? Digo-te que não é. Tu sabes o que é amar. Eu não sabia...

Lembra-te de nossas brigas? Quanto me arrependo delas! Inúteis, sem sentido... Queria ter sido um melhor irmão para ti. Com que tu pudesses contar sempre. Não fui. Tu sabes. Deixei-me levar por idéias descabidas. Era tão ingênuo. Não que isso retire minha culpa. De modo algum. Fiz coisas que até eu duvido que fosse capaz. No começo fiz com gosto. Achei que estava certo. Acreditar em ideais preconceituosos. Quanta ironia! Foram esses mesmos ideais que dilaceraram meu coração.

Tu deves estar curioso. Eu também estaria se estivesse no teu lugar. E ao mesmo tempo estaria descrente. Pessoas não mudam, não é? Quanta bobagem! Mudei mais que qualquer um. Descobri verdades incontestáveis. Incontestáveis não. Tenho medo de usar essa palavra. Achava que as outras o eram. Não eram. Tu sabias, sempre soube. Fui tão cruel com ti. Fazia de tudo para superá-lo, meu irmão. Queria que nossos pais tivessem orgulho de mim. Acho que eles têm. Mas de que adiantou? Isso não impediu de tudo dar errado.

Vais rir agora, mas tenho que falar a verdade, por mais que doa em ti. Sempre fui mais inteligente que tu. Acho que precisava ser para sobreviver perto de uma família tão maluca quanto a nossa. Minha capacidade intelectual me salvou em muitos momentos, mas me condenou agora. Descobri um segredo, meu irmão. Você daria sua vida por ele. Seria o sonho da Ordem da Fênix. Uma quimera nunca antes imaginada. Pois eu consegui. Apenas a observar o que acontecia ao meu redor. Não estou feliz por isso. Como poderia? Porém, nem ao menos estou triste. Estou conformado. Esse era o meu destino. Custou-me descobri-lo. Mas, agora que sei, não perderei tempo em executá-lo.

Conheci pessoas interessantíssimas. Eu sei que tu deves pensar mal de todas elas. Eram Comensais. Assumo que não tive muitos amigos que não o fossem. Mas, engana-te se pensas que eram todas ruins. Muitas eram. Embora nenhuma nunca superou nossa prima Bellatriz. Era a pior de todas. A mais devotada, obcecada, obsessiva. Acredito que ela esteja apaixonada pelo Lorde, se é que é capaz de amar. Não rias, o estado de Bella é catastrófico. Deve ter algum problema mental não é possível.

Dentre as pessoas interessantes, meu irmão, conheci aquela que me transformou. Lembro-me do dia que ele chegou. Tão assustado. Ali não era o lugar dele. Percebi que não queria estar junto de nós. Era recluso. Embora tão fechado, acabou simpatizando comigo. Acabamos por nos tornar amigos. Muito amigos. Chamava-se Charles. Era irlandês. Acho que se aproximou de mim por medo. Digo-te que foi isso mesmo. Pavor de estar sozinho. Muitos dos outros mexiam com ele. Era novato, não tinha paz. Eu o defendi. Sabes que não gosto de brincadeiras. Aquelas me irritavam em demasia.

Tinha os olhos tão azuis como a noite de luar. Eram intensos. Muitos momentos, desejei ser tragado por aquelas ondas... Não me julgues, meu irmão. Não entendas errado o que te conto. Não distorça minhas palavras, nem acredite no que os olhos vêem. Eles enganam. Também me enganaram.

"Tenho um segredo para ti, Régulus" –disse-me um dia.

"Pois me conte" –falei interessado.

"Um dia..." - disse sonhadoramente. "Quando isso tudo acabar..."

"Não acabará tão cedo" - afirmei. Percebi que uma sombra passou por seu olhar ao escutar minhas palavras. Ele sabia que o final não estava próximo. A luta continuava. Tive que partir em uma missão. Lembra quando te enfrentei? Essa missão. Minha visão ainda era turva.

Sentia falta dele. Eu era todo saudades, pesar por não estar próximo. Não queria isso. Muitos momentos eu renegava, rijo, em demasia. Sentimentos... Sentimento? Não sabia o que era, meu irmão. Voltei da missão irritado. Havíamos perdido. Charles esperava-me. Estava triste. Às vezes ficava assim. Ele tinha um passado que eu nem sequer tinha idéia. Nunca me contou. Sei que eu poderia descobrir, Sirius, mas eu não queria. Gostaria que ele me contasse. Então, eu me sentiria diferentes de todos. Ele haveria de confiar a mim seu passado. Não confiou.

Um dia chegou estupefato. Seu olhar era apático, sem brilho nem luz que tanto o iluminavam.

"Eu matei" –falou sem que eu perguntasse.

Achei a afirmação estranha. Não entendi. Pensei que brincava comigo. Quantos de nós ali não havíamos matado? Não me orgulho disso. Mas eu tinha que fazer, era obrigado a fazer. Era isso ou sua própria vida. Uma vez dentro do círculo restrito dos comensais, só a morte para tirá-lo dele. Ele também sabia.

"Régulus, eu quero sair!"

"Não fale isso em voz alta. Nem pense!" –falei rispidamente. Tinha medo por ele. Seu jeito diferente.

"Falta pouco para que tudo que vim fazer seja feito, depois posso morrer em paz"-disse mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

"Deixar-me-á sozinho?" –perguntei. Não gostava quando falava assim. Sempre o fazia. Sempre o pensava.

"Tu não te importarás" –respondeu. "Tens tuas moças, ou achas que não sei? Há de divertir-te com elas".

Gostava de provocar-me, irritar-me, ver-me chegar ao limite.

"Tens razão. Não fará tanta falta assim Se quiser eu posso acabar com isso, agora"-falei apontando a varinha para ele. Assustou-se no princípio, depois percebeu a brincadeira e riu-se todo de mim. Abraçou-me.

"Eu também sentirei sua falta".

Falta, meu irmão, ausência corrói. Quantas vezes não me pego pensando, todo saudade. Saudade e culpa. Talvez não seja tão esperto quanto pensava que era, meu irmão. Se fosse teria percebido que não era bem o que parecia. Minha inteligência me negou a capacidade de sentir. Tu sempre sentias. Sempre dizia que confiava mais em teus instintos e sensações. Eu ria de ti. Racionalizava cada acontecimento de minha vida. Ah, Sirius. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente entre nós. Peço desculpas a ti. Foste mais sábio que eu. Percebera que a resposta era o sentimento não a razão. Tu não sabes o quanto me custou chegar a essa conclusão, tão óbvia para ti.

Agora eu me via na mesma situação que ti. Eu amava. Como poderia isso ter acontecido? Responda-me tu. Tu que sempre soubera mais desse assunto que eu. Tu que sempre percebeste as conseqüências que os meus atos provocariam. Além de amar, meu irmão, amei um homem. Como? Eu que sempre fora homem de mulheres assim como tu. Mas não adiantava negar. Eu sabia. Eu o amava mais que tudo. Mais que a causa a qual estava aliada. Deixei de me preocupar com os interesses do Lorde. Preocupava-me em proteger Charles. Muitas vezes dele mesmo.

Era simpático, o Charles. Alto, de cabelos negros assim como os nossos. Depois de seu início recluso, tornou-se mais íntimo dos outros. De todos gostava, por todos era respeitado. O único com quem não conversava era Mcnair. Nunca me disse o porquê. Descobri isso depois. Quão irônica é essa vida.

Às vezes, penso que a missão dele era apenas me transformar. Tudo acontecera para que agora meu destino fosse cumprido. Um pouco egocêntrico, não achas? Eu também achava. Hoje não sei o que pensar, ficou tudo muito confuso, meu irmão. O destino foi tão cruel com Charles, tão irônico!

Ah meu irmão! Lembro-me de seus olhos, sempre aqueles olhos azuis a me fitar. Eram intensos, parecia que falavam, que determinavam. Quantas vezes não fui repreendido por eles!

Uma vez tivemos uma missão, juntos pela primeira vez. O mestre queria que eu o ensinasse. Era o que queria que eu acreditasse. Nunca havia acontecido de misturar diferentes escalões, diferentes divisões. Não achei ruim. Pelo contrário. Seria bom tê-lo por perto. McNair também iria. Era de práxis. Nós estávamos na mesma divisão. E nunca saímos em uma missão com menos de três elementos.

Era uma tarde fria como todas as outras tardes de inverno. Caminhamos sobre ruas desertas, periferia de Londres. O sol já se punha, já escurecia. O vento soprava sob as árvores. As belas árvores de folhas avermelhadas. Fizeram parte de nossa infância, lembras? Talvez mais da minha. Era meu refúgio de ti. Não era uma tarde especial, era como todas as outras. Caminhamos. Não podíamos aparatar. Ordens do aparatar nem carregar varinhas. Teríamos que nos passar por trouxas. A caminhada era longa. Passávamos por bairros e mais bairros escuros. Podíamos ouvir o barulho dos ratos a atravessar os bueiros.

"Vamos demorar?" –perguntou Charles entediado.

"Muito"-respondeu McNair sem nem ao menos olhar para Charles.

"Eu não posso perder essa oportunidade" –disse Charles para mim como que implorando, pedindo perdão.

Eu não entendi. Que oportunidade? Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, Charles retirou do bolso uma faca trouxa e a enfiou nas costas de McNair que deu um urro de dor e virou-se sorrindo.

"Eu sabia. Sempre desconfiei que eras tu, Charlie." –disse McNair. –"Só achei que tu serias mais eficaz a ponto de me matar! Uma faca trouxa? Teve tanto tempo para planejar e foi só isso que tu conseguiste?"

Eu estava apavorado. Que estava acontecendo? Por que toda essa raiva que Charles tinha por McNair, ou devo dizer, Charlie.

"Não foi planejado" –disse Charles rancoroso. –" Eu não sou uma assassina"

Assassina?

"Eu sempre soube que não. Mas mesmo assim me preparei" –disse McNair retirando sua varinha do bolso com um pouco de dificuldade. –"Eu conversei com o Lorde. Queria dar um fim nisso. Ele concordou. Então aqui estamos."

"O que está acontecendo?- atrevi-me a perguntar. A situação estava fora de controle.

"Régulus, eu não queria te enganar" –disse Charles virando-se para mim.

"Que cena patética, Charlie. Tu te apaixonaste novamente por um comensal!"

"Eu nunca me apaixonei por ti!" –disse Charles atacando McNair com a faca.

No entanto, o comensal havia sido mais rápido e com a varinha pronunciara:

"Cruccio"

Charles retorcia-se. Sofria. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos e ele gritava, gritava por mim, meu irmão, para que eu o salvasse, a salvasse. McNair gargalhava, o sangue ainda escorria do corte feito por Charles, mas ele não ligava, estava divertindo-se. Eu não consegui me mover. Havia sido estúpido suficiente para não levar a varinha. Acreditas? Como eu era ingênuo!

Mc Nair, não se contentando com o sofrimento de Charlie, ainda a provocava. Gritava. Eu estava estático perante a aterrorizante cena que se passava a minha frente. Charles não era Charles. Era uma mulher. Acordei de meus devaneios quando Charlie parou de gritar. O feitiço havia cessado. Mc Nair então gritou:

"Avada Kedavra".

Charles estava morto, meu irmão. Na minha frente jazia seu corpo pálido. Corpo que apenas agora se mostrara para mim. Corpo de mulher. Eu não estava louco, tu entendes? Era o meu amor ali morto. Morto por McNair. Como queria eu matá-lo. Virei-me para ele.

"Foi só um dos meus casos" –respondeu sem dar importância.

"Por que tanto ódio?" –perguntei, desviando meu olhar do dele.

"Eu matei o filho dela" –respondeu casualmente. "Sabe como é, ela disse que contaria a minha mulher sobre nós e nosso filho. Imagina como minha mulher ficaria. Um sangue-ruim ainda por cima!"

Eu não sabia como era. Não tinha a menor idéia, meu irmão. Como podia ele ser tão frio! O ódio transbordava pelo meu corpo. Eu tremia. Não havia feito nada para impedir! Como pude? Nunca irei me perdoar.

"Achei que você sabia, Régulus. Achei que fosse cúmplice dela". –disse McNair de repente.

Não respondi. Minha voz não saia, não podia sair. Eu não tinha mais nada, meu irmão. Por que devia viver afinal? O destino pregara uma peça em mim. Fora tão irônico. A única vez que não racionalizo. A única vez que minha vida perfeita desaba na minha frente. Deixamos o corpo ali. McNair queria que os ratos o comessem. Como podia ser tão cruel? Havia destruído a vida de Charlie. Eu o deixei ir. Queria tirar Charlie dali. Ah meu irmão. Como eu não havia percebido! Parecia tão óbvio. Agora olhando com atenção, não havia dúvidas de que era uma mulher. A tez tão alva, os lábio tão delicados, os traços tão finos. Até mesmo os braços denunciavam.

Mudara minha vida. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Acabar com McNair, acabar com todos os comensais, acabar com o Lorde. Que razão eu tinha para continuar apegado a tais princípios? Há tempos já não mais a tinha. Agora compreendia o que tu sempre disseste. Os ideais não faziam mais sentido. Continuei. Não podia simplesmente deixa r de ser um comensal. Preparei-me. Observei e descobri. Vim, vi e espero vencer, meu irmão. Vencer esse terrível mau. Quem sabe me perdoe. Quem sabe ao menos compreenda-me, meu irmão. Tenho que fazer o que o destino me deixou. A minha responsabilidade, toma-a para mim. Não fugirei, não me esquecerei. Só espero que não tenhas o mesmo destino que eu, meu irmão.

Quero-lhe bem

R.A.B.


End file.
